


Curtains

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her injury was far more painful than she even let herself believe, for as long as there was life in her body she owed it to the prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtains

Lyon hadn't anticipated the day where she'd finally give her life to save the prince, just that she would do so if necessary.

He wouldn't make it that easy for her, though. When first she awoke she couldn't tell if any of it was real. Were Miakis and Roy really yelling and weeping? Had she died? That couldn't be, because the prince was relieved. She hadn't seen such a look of elation on his face in so long, and his hand felt so warm upon hers. Her injury was far more painful than she even let herself believe, for as long as there was life in her body she owed it to the prince. She wanted to get up and be by his side, but all he could do was come to her whenever he had free time.

Though she slept through most of his visits she could feel him by her side, willing her to heal and be back with him. She'd sometimes spring awake in the middle of the night, restless and thirsty, and he'd be sitting beside her. He wasn't always there. Sometimes it was Roy dressed as him whenever he was out. Either way, she appreciated the company, despite being frustrated with her state. Why couldn't her injury heal any faster?

Once the curtains were about to close on the war, Lyon had decided that enough was enough. Her doctor announced that her wound was closed just enough for her to walk around, but certainly not enough to fight. Lyon had selective hearing on that last bit. Her very purpose in life was to serve the prince. Whatever ounce of life she got back would have to do, even if the curtains closed on her life as well.

END


End file.
